


Over Coming

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: The title says it all for Chloe and Lucifer mostly Chloe.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts), [Wayhaught_supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/gifts).



Chloe stood in the dark as she sat alone staring out at nothing.

Lucifer walked around her watching her. "I have told you who I really am."

"I know I don't know how I feel about any of this Lucifer?" Chloe said simply. "And why am I in the dark. I don't feel you here but I hear you?"

Lucifer reached out and touched her face gently before he pulled back. "I am here." He said softly. "Others I have told and showed my true face acted poorly." He sighed softly. "Okay, Linda had a total meltdown." He knelt down and placed his hands on her knee's. "I love you, Chloe." He said softly. "I will be there for you whenever you wish to know more. Not everything was written as it really happened in the bible just FYI."

Chloe nodded her head slightly.

Lucifer stood up and kissed her on her forehead. He removed her blindfold and stepped back from her. He stood there looking down at her waiting for her to say something or do something about all of this.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked up at Lucifer and shrunk back before she shook her head slightly. "Really funny Lucifer. Take the vampire teeth out of your mouth." She said speaking to him sternly.

Lucifer pouted cutely at him. "The better to nibble on you, Chloe."

Chloe shivered slightly at the idea of that. Before she swallowed and spoke again. "No more vampire teeth right now."

Lucifer reached up and removed them from his mouth and pocketed them. "Another time I will get to nibble on you with them." He chuckled softly before he sobered up. "I will leave you to think." He turned and headed towards the door.

Chloe watched him walk away as he turned the light on in her apartment. "Maybe you can help on cases still?"

Lucifer turned and looked at her and smiled softly. "I would love that." He turned as he walked out of the apartment.

Chloe just sat there alone thinking as so many thoughts raced through her head. She was still so torn even though seeing his true face only happened weeks ago. She understood what he wanted to speak to her. The whole blindfold was Linda's idea if she felt worried. She knew Lucifer is still Lucifer even though he is really the Lucifer from the bible. She stood up slowly and walked over to her couch and looked at the empty wine bottle she had just finished before Lucifer got there. It was her fourth bottle in a matter of days. She still didn't have to be back out in the field for some time. They had placed her on desk duty for the time being. And that helped some with everything going on in her head when it came to Lucifer and Pierce as well too. Chloe got up and turned off the lights before she laid down and closed her eyes. She knew she would be on desk duty for a while longer. She had that long to come to terms with Lucifer being Lucifer. "I have to keep my heart out of this matter for the time being." She whispered softly before she fell asleep dreaming of him as a small child being teased by his elder brother's and sisters.


	2. Returning to the job... kind of.

A month later Chloe stood outside listening to Ella talking about there the first case together since the whole thing that happened with Pierce and seeing Lucifer's true face too. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

Ella opened up her mouth to speak when another spoke for her.

"Last night he was in my club asking me if I would make a deal with him. I told him I was out of the business of making deals after what happened. Couldn't risk someone else trying to step into my business of deal-making again." Lucifer said as he walked closer towards her. "I heard who it was and came right on over. Was he alone?" He asked looking at Ella.

"There doesn't seem to be any signs he had someone here with him?" Ella said truthfully. "I guess he wasn't alone in the club?"

"Far from it. He had at least three or four females with him and two bodyguards as well too." Lucifer said truthfully.

Chloe swallowed hard before she spoke. "Was the fourth female for you?"

Lucifer looked at her briefly when he nodded. He looked over the body again before he looked her in the face and spoke. "He wanted to 'gift' me the female who though looked over eighteen but clearly wasn't. Besides she's not the female I want."

Ella looked between Chloe and Lucifer before she looked at Lucifer. "Did you get their names? We can run them down and see who they were."

Lucifer looked at Ella. "No, they didn't. But I can do you one better." He said with a smile. "I will bring you the video later of everyone that was there at the bar from before him and his group got there until they got up and left." He patted Ella on her head. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled at the girls. "Later." He turned and quietly left.

Ella turned and looked at Chloe. "What's up with you two?" She asked.

"Nothing just a lot that's happened this last month?" Chloe said simply.

"Yeah I know I was a part of it but still?" Ella muttered. "He clearly loves you even after all of the past month stuff."

Chloe patted Ella on her arm. "Lucifer is just giving me space to come to terms with it all." She said before she walked off.

Ella muttered softly. "That girl needs to get her self some Lucifer." She said as she got back into what she was finishing up before she can let the tec people take the body with them.

Chloe went and sat inside her car before she hooked up her seat belt. She placed her head on her steering wheel. "Dam." She said muttering it again and again and again as she kept on hitting her head on the steering wheel over and over again. She sighed softly as she started her car and drove off as she muttered to no one really. "You gave your son a raw deal. And yet here I am still after everything and knowing the truth. I am still in love with your youngest son Lucifer." She mentally groaned before she turned on her radio and started to hum along to a song that was playing over the airways. Though it was all a show as her mind raced with all things to do with the devil himself Lucifer.


	3. Brother's come to visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Michael come and see Lucifer... or are they really there?

Lucifer didn't head to the police station. He headed home to his loft as he sat down on his couch. He bent his head not in praying but just bent just studying his feet as he started to think of what he should do about Chloe.

"That blindfolding was rather kinky of you brother." Came from a voice from his balcony doorway.

Lucifer looked up sharply and turned to see who was speaking to him.

A tall male dressed in tight-fitting black pants, tight-fitting white shirt that showed off his olive skin underneath it. His blonde hair curled slightly around his ears as he stood there looking back at him with almost the same eyes as Lucifer. Though he was brighter but still held that mischief in them. He wiggled his fingers at Lucifer as he stood there smirking at him.

Lucifer looked at him really annoyed. "Gabriel?" He said standing up as he looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel smirked softly before he pointed behind Lucifer.

Lucifer spun around to found his almost twin aka his second eldest brother Michael standing there behind him. "Are you both here to drag me back to hell?"

Gabriel and Michael both laughed over that statement. "If we were here to drag you back to hell then there would be more of us here to do it."

Lucifer relaxed slightly then. "Then what?"

Gabriel and Michael both looked at each other before they looked at there baby brother. "To help you... kind of." They said simply.

Lucifer looked annoyed. "Not helpful at all." He muttered before he got up and headed towards the bar. "You know where the exits are. You both can go a flying leap out of my loft with you both."

"Who are you talking to Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned towards the elevator to see Dan standing there. "My brother's Gabriel the oldest and Michael the second oldest of all my siblings." He said simply. "What can I do for you Danny boy?" He said seeing the look of worry on Dan's face.

"Chloe's been hurt. Before she passed out she asked for you." He said simply. "I came right over to get you. Whatever is going on between the two of you. You need to put it to the side and go to her... now." Dan said simply.

Lucifer placed the cup down he had been picking up when his eldest two brothers were in the room with him. He spun on his heel as he walked towards him. He dragged Dan onto the elevator as he muttered as they rode the elevator down. "She has a problem with the truth about my family then I do." He didn't look at Dan as he said simply. "I don't want to talk about the issues with my idiot da with you Dan." He said simply.

"If he wasn't your dad would you?" Dan asked looking at Lucifer.

"I would kill him?" Lucifer said bluntly. "Though he is my da. And would I really do that to him I don't know sadly and that's the truth?"

Dan was quiet the rest of the way down and on the walk out to his car as well too. Once they were both inside the car that's when Dan started to speak to Lucifer. "So what's with you and Chloe?" He asked as he drove.

"You mean besides I showed her the truth about me and my family?" He asked simply.

"Yeah, that?" Dan said simply.

"Just that!" Lucifer said simply. "I was letting her get used to the whole truth over the whole subject matter."

"Ah okay. Sorry, I guess it is pretty bad?" Dan asked simply.

"I was kicked out of my family home for causing a revolt against Da since he ignored his children and stayed fully on his side protect?" Lucifer said simply. "That same side protect is also the reason my mother ended up locked up as well. Though she is in a better place."

"Oh, she died?" Dan said simply.

"No just a far better place of her own making now?" Lucifer said simply. "Can we just get there?"

"Sure." Dan sighed as he drove the rest of the way to the hospital with Lucifer in the car with him.


	4. An idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But will Lucifer take up his siblings on their idea?

Lucifer once they got to the hospital he was the first out of the car. He walked into the hospital with an air about him that had all the woman who are married, single, or other turning to watch him walk pass by them. He also had the same effect on all the men as well too.

Dan followed in behind him and saw everyone's reaction to him. 'Odd.' He thought to himself. 'Though Lucifer is just purely simple odd.'

Lucifer found Chloe's room without asking anyone. He stopped at the doorway to see the pale and helpless Chloe just laying there with her eyes closed. He took a breath as he stepped through the door and stopped at the end of her bed. He stood there quiet knowing Dan stood there watching him. He sighs before he spoke softly but clear enough if there was anyone else in the room with them besides Dan. Then they would understand his pain over this. "When do they think she will awaken?"

Dan sighed softly as he saw how hard Lucifer was grabbing onto that bed. "They aren't sure if or when she will Lucifer."

Lucifer let go of the bed and took a calming breath before he spun around and looked into Dan's face. "I have to go have a long talk with a couple of my brothers." He said going to go past Dan.

"If they caused it they will need to be brought in for justice and I mean it Lucifer?" Dan said trying to sound stern about it.

Lucifer let out a half laugh over the whole thing. "Those two idiots are no more a killer than I am a mortal man." He said walking away.

Dan looked at Lucifer confused. "But you are a mortal man?" He shook his head. "I have to call Trixie."

Lucifer looked back at Dan with a stern look. "Let the small human know I will make her mom better."

Dan looked down at his phone and just as quickly looked back up to find Lucifer was gone from sight. "How the hell did he do that?"

Lucifer slipped away from Dan with ease and made his way out onto the roof. He stood there looking up at the sky with an annoyed look. "I want her soul back now." He growled as he placed his hands together and prayed for his eldest two brother's. He stood there waiting as he prayed with his hands together like he knew he had to try and summon any of his siblings to him.

"Could you pray any louder than that baby brother?" Gabriel said rubbing his temple.

"I think they call that screaming big brother?" Michael put it bluntly.

Gabriel sighed softly as he stood there with his brother's. "Anyway before you go all evil devil on us. We didn't knock her out we and Azarel are keeping her soul from crossing over though."

Lucifer opened his mouth.

Michael held up his hand. "Chloe doesn't want to go either baby brother. Her daughter is partly the reason for her fighting."

"The other reason?" Lucifer asked trying to hold onto some hope.

Gabriel looked at Michael before they both smiled at him. "You baby brother."

"She loves you, big brother?" Azarel said as she walked over to join her big brothers. "And our father has an idea to restore her to life. But it's your choice Lucifer and yours alone."

"What is my choice?" Lucifer asked looking at his eldest two brother's and his baby sister as well.

"When you kiss her and breath your life force into her. She will be restored to life." Gabriel held up his hand when Lucifer opened his mouth to speak. "She will become immortal she may or may not gain wings. Only time will tell on that and this won't happen every time you kiss her either." Gabriel said simply.

"You can't do it as your human self either. Or your human self with devil eyes either. You will have to do this in full devil embodiment." Michael said simply. "The devil himself will breath Chloe into life."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "She hates that side of me. She will hate me for all time until her death whenever that is as an immortal." He shook his head again. "I will not do it. Even if it means I will risk never having her back again."

Gabriel looked over at Azarel. "Little one go bring her soul here."

Azarel nodded her head slightly before she flew off.

"I'm not going to change my mind on this subject Gabriel!" Lucifer said firmly. "I love Chloe too much to let her spend until the end of time and beyond hating me for making her immortal this way."

Michael smiled softly. "I think she can help you on this matter." He said pointing out the fact that Azarel was back with there, guest on this matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Azarel brought back?


	5. You spin me right round baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin baby spin.

Lucifer turned and blinked slightly when he saw Edge standing there. "Really Edge you came out of hell to talk to me?"

Edge winked at Lucifer. "You shouldn't let your fear to hold you back my king." She bowed at him. "The rest of the demon's don't seem to mind if you bring the former human into hell." She walked up to Lucifer and patted him on his shoulder. "You should be happy my king." She stepped back.

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak when someone else spoke up to where his brother Michael stood with someone. He turned to look at Michael and looked at the guest.

"What would our, mother wants you to do Luci?" Uriel said with a knowing smirk on his face. He walked up to his baby brother and placed his hand on his cheek. "Do you want to know the facts on the matter?"

"Um no not really Uriel." He reached out and touched his brother. "How are you alive Uriel?" Lucifer asked him.

"You know our father. Besides you love the human Lucifer." He said as his whole body flickered. "I have to return."

Michael sighed softly. "I have to return him to hell."

"I had her brought into life for you." Came a voice that Lucifer knew all to well came from beside Gabriel.

Lucifer turned and his jaw almost dropped seeing not only his dad standing there along with his old form. "Dad and who is that looks like me?" He asked looking confused.

God chuckled softly. "Lucifer this is your angelic form. We brought him out to speak to you."

Samael waved at Lucifer. "You're my hell king form?"

Lucifer and Samael circle around the other one.

"Yes just like you're my former angelic self?" Lucifer said simply. "Would you do what they want me to do to Chloe?"

Samael smiled softly at the idea. "Only if she is the only one I think of before I go to sleep at night. And the first person I think of first thing in the morning as well." He said simply. "You should listen to me more often even if you are the ruler of hell. But from what I have seen through your eyes." He placed a hand on Lucifer's chest right over his heart. "And I feel what you feel what's in our heart." He smiled at Lucifer. "She stole our heart since our first meeting and you know that."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "You know this is annoying talking to my self out loud like this."

Samael chuckled softly before he hugged Lucifer. "True but before I go back where Chloe can see me that you keep locked up within you." He said simply. "Do us both a favor and saved our Venus Queen of our immortal heart." He said right before he vanished from in front of Lucifer.

Lucifer blinked before he looked at his father. "Where did he go?"

God smirked at his youngest son. "Back inside you." He said simply before he walked up to Lucifer and patted him on his head. Before he messed up his son's hair. "I hoped you would fall in love with her." He smiled softly. "That I didn't push just let you know son."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his father. "Yeah, right da?" He chuckled softly.

God rolled his eyes at his youngest son. "I just pushed you two in your each other's path." He patted his son on his shoulders. "You know what to do in your heart son."

"So what are you going to do big brother?" Azarel asked from behind him.

Lucifer turned around and looked at her. "You already know what I will do." He turned around and saw both his father, Gabriel, Uriel, and Michael all vanished. He turned back towards where Azarel was to find her gone as well too. He looked up really annoyed. "I hate it when you guys do that to me." He looked back down and turned and headed back inside the hospital muttering softly to himself. "I hope you have overcome knowing who and what I really am Chloe." He sighed as he looked stern as he kept on walking back towards her room.


	6. Bringing Chloe to life.

Dan and Trixie looked up when Lucifer walked into the room. "Were your brother's the cause of this?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, they just wanted me to talk to my father."

"That's good I guess?" Dan said simply.

"Mommy will be happy to see you when she wakes up Lucifer?" Trixie said cutely.

Lucifer smiled softly at her. He walked over and knelt down beside Chloe. He reached out and ran his fingers across her cheek. "Soon you will awaken Chloe."

Dan stood up and patted Lucifer on his back. "I'm going to go take Trixie to get some food." He held out his hand to Trixie. "Let's leave Lucifer with your mom for a bit."

Trixie got up and took her dad's hand. "So he can kiss mom without his here?"

Lucifer tried not to blush or look at them.

"Yes?" Dan said with a chuckle.

Once Lucifer was alone in the room. He sat there watching her sleeping face.

"Edge said you're going to kiss her?" Mazikeen asked from the doorway with Linda beside her. "She told us the jest of it."

Lucifer didn't look away from Chloe's face. "Linda, do you she will hate me for this?"

"She knows you love her." She said simply. "What do you think deep down she would think if the role was reversed?"

Lucifer stood up and turned towards them as he shifted into his full devil form. "I love her too much to let her go like this Linda." He turned and bent his head and kissed her on her lips as he breathed into her. He did this a few more times as he felt her pulse getting stronger and stronger.

Linda and Mazikeen walked further into the room and stood there watched Chloe.

Linda muttered softly. "The color is starting to return to her skin."

Lucifer pulled back and shifted out of that form and kissed Chloe on her forehead. He whispered softly against her skin. "Welcome to immortality."

Chloe's eyes flicked open and had a confused look on her face as she looked up into Lucifer's sexy human face.

Lucifer smiled gently down at her. "We have a lot to talk about Chloe. Do you understand me?"

Chloe tried to speak before she just nodded her head.

"Once you're out of here. And without Dan and the little human around too." He smiled softly. "Just remember I love you and don't hate me for what I did." He held up his hands. "That's all I am going to say on that subject until then. Deal?"

Chloe nodded her head before she held up a thumb's up.

"Good. And I'm not going anywhere either. If you want Mazikeen can chain me up or stalk me around until you get out." Lucifer smirked.

"How about you ask me first?" Mazikeen asked sternly.

"I'm just letting her know I am not going anywhere. I was just offering you up to make sure I stay as I said." Lucifer said with a smirk.

Mazikeen sighed softly. "I could tie you up and leave you in a cage."

Linda sighed softly before she walked to the door. "Miss Decker is awake."

The nurses came in and checked on Chloe.

Lucifer stepped out of the room as he let the nurses and the doctors took care of her health.

Chloe kept her eyes on Lucifer until he vanished from sight.


	7. A couple weeks later

A couple of weeks later Chloe stepped off the elevator and sighed softly seeing Lucifer sitting there drinking something in a coffee mug. "Hi." She said softly as she is too scared to speak above a whisper in case he is going to vanish again.

Lucifer set the cup down as he looked up at her. "Hi." He gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you again in the hospital."

Chloe waved it off. "Linda said she thinks because there is to many ears and eyes on me."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions about me breathing life into you as the devil himself."

"Yeah, mostly why?" Chloe asked with a confused look on her face.

Lucifer filled her in about the talk he had with his brothers, sister, his former angelic self, and his old man himself too. "I thought long and hard about what you would do in my place. It's one time lately I have listened to my angelic self since becoming the devil himself."

Chloe laughed softly. "And he said save me?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "He said to save the future queen of hell whenever she wants to be the devil's bride." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed softly. "We are a long way's from that."

"True we will put a pin into it until later on." He leaned back in his seat. "My father isn't sure if you will ever or never gain wings at all." He tilted his head to look at her. "I think you would look sexy with angelic wings in whatever color they could be. If you ever get them anyway." He said with a slow smile on his face.

"You have thought about it before or after you brought me to life?" Chloe asked looking at him.

"After." His eyes twinkled as a perverted smirk appeared on his face as he looked at her.

"Hopefully with clothes on?" Chloe asked before she blushed brightly as she watched Lucifer shake his head. "PERVERT!"

Lucifer threw back his head laughing. "I'm the devil."

Chloe sighed softly. "Will you train me as an immortal?"

"I would love too." He winked at her. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly. "Good."

"Really?" Lucifer asked chuckled softly.

"So do I still make you mortal?" She asked bushing off his earlier comment to her.

Lucifer sighed softly. "You make me more than that Chloe." He said as a wicked smirk appeared on his face as he looked at her and winked.

Chloe rolled her eyes before she stood up and walked over and kissed him on his forehead. "So what's the first lesson I need to know, teach?" She asked with her own wicked smile back at him.


	8. Learning what the lesson's are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also how to confuse Lucifer.

Lucifer smirks softly. "Well for starters, for now, you can't tell Dan or Trixie. But you can talk to Linda and Mazikeen." He said simply. "Other teachable moments will happen as time goes on."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Dan would think I was crazy and Trixie would think I was playing a game."

Lucifer nodded his head. "Yes." He said simply. "But time can help with the lying for your behalf. Though I have never lied about who or what I really am."

Chloe smiled softly. "No, you are just an angel who fell out of grace to land in ruling hell instead."

Lucifer sighed softly. "True." He said simply. "One more thing. Ella's ghost she keeps seeing is really my baby sister Azurel. You know the Grim Reaper who's really a very bubbly kind of person."

Chloe laughed softly. "Sorry, that just sounds funny."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Agreed." He stood up and reached out gently to touch her cheek.

Chloe looked up into his eyes waiting for him to speak or do something or well anything at all.

"There will come a time when we both will have to leave Trixie. You can watch over her from afar but not be in her life. We can still go and see Linda every day when that time comes." Lucifer pulled Chloe up gently out of her seat and into his arms. "I will let you know when. We will do what we can to make it easy on her okay?"

Chloe looked up at him and whispered softly. "Thank you." She said leaning into him.

Lucifer rubbed her back slightly. "It's a long time away for now. Enjoy being there for her. But we will have to start planning when you will leave her."

Chloe sighed softly. "It's sad to know I will have to leave my baby girl. To finish growing up, growing old, and having babies without me there in her life."

Lucifer nodded his head. "If you think she can handle the truth when she's older I will show her my devil's face." He said simply. "Right now even I don't want to scare her to death. Misbehaving bully children on the other hand." He said with a rather wicked smirk on his lips.

Chloe laughed softly. "So that was you?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "Yes, it was me."

"Wait I will have to leave my job as well too?" Chloe said looking at him.

"You could go out and become a private investigator. That is something we could make it really hush, hush about maybe. Though opening it up to not just human's then you wouldn't have to lie to the nonhuman's on who or what you are." He said simply. "Well, I should change that to the magical people you wouldn't have to lie to."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "That takes money."

"I have money. And I wouldn't let just anyone use it either." He kissed her cheek. "My girlfriend, my wife, my queen, yes even my detective I would let use my money." He couldn't help the slow sexy grin on his lips as he said his favorite word in his sexy tone of voice. "Detective?"

Chloe couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine as he said, detective. "I will let you know." She kissed his cheek before she turned and started to walk away.

Lucifer kept his eyes on her behind as he couldn't help the sexy smirk on his lips as he kept on walking.

Chloe stopped and turned and looked at him. "When we are out as a couple and not on the job its just Chloe. Every other time its either Detective or Decker." She said before she turned and kept on walking.

"What does that mean?" Lucifer asked confused.

Chloe stepped into the elevator and smiled at Lucifer. "See you tomorrow night at my house at seven." She said as the elevator door closed.

"Huh?" Lucifer asked again still totally confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Chloe means when she was talking at the end of this chapter?


	9. Date night.

Lucifer texted Linda about the confusing talk he had with Chloe.

Linda just briefly texted him back. 'In other words, she is your girlfriend as long as you behave your self. In other words, while you two are dating there is no cheating on her with other people. You are her's and she is yours solely each other's.'

Lucifer texted back. 'So the devil is not dating a former human now turned immortal. hehe, I love it. It sounds so naughty.'

Linda sent an eye-rolling emoji.

Lucifer the next night arrived at Chloe's apartment dressed in tight-fitting blue jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt and a loose blue jacket as he knocked on her door.

Chloe opened the door and blinked when she saw Lucifer dressed so unlike him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "I thought I would take you flying." He winked at her as he noticed Trixie running past as she is being hunted by Mazikeen. "Are you an assassin or a ninja?"

Trixie stopped and stared at him and blinked a couple of times before she hugged him tightly. "Assassin." She said simply as she pulled Lucifer fully into the apartment.

Chloe stared and checked out Lucifer's ass as he is dragged further into the apartment. 'DAM!'

Mazikeen stood there looking confused seeing Lucifer dressed as he was as well. "Okay?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "I'm taking Chloe flying." He said simply.

"Cool can I go flying some time?" Trixie asked cutely.

Chloe looked at Lucifer for help on how to answer that.

"One day I will take you flying little human or one of my siblings will?" Lucifer said simply before he patted her on her head. "Deal?"

Trixie nodded her head cutely. "YAY!" She hugged Lucifer again tightly.

Chloe giggled softly as she grabbed her purse as she walked over and kissed Lucifer on his cheek. "You better not drop me." She whispered into his ear.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Really Decker would I do such a thing to you?"

Mazikeen laughed softly. "Teaching someone how to fly or your own sibling's."

Lucifer looked at Mazikeen. "It wasn't my fault she fell."

Trixie laughed softly. "You dropped your sister?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Azurel fell out of my arms." He shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't blame me for it."

"How many siblings do you have Lucifer?" Trixie asked as she looked at him.

Chloe answered for him. "How many angels are there plus the devil himself counted as he was part of the angel's?"

Trixie's eyes grew wide. "Wow, that's a lot."

Lucifer laughed softly. "Yeah. If you ever want to know about any of the angel's I can tell you how they really are."

"Even Samael?" Trixie asked with a tilt of her head.

"He became Lucifer aka me." He patted Trixie on her head before he stepped away from her. "Its time to go Chloe."

Chloe took his arm. "Mazikeen don't let her stay up all night again?"

Mazikeen shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." She smirked softly. "Have fun." She winked at them.

Lucifer looked at her confused. Before they both headed outside and he held open the car door for her. He closed the door behind her before he walked around and slipped in behind the wheel. He drove away from the apartment.

"Why aren't we flying right away?" Chloe asked confused.

Lucifer smirked softly. "You can't let mortal's see or well we try not too."

"Ah, but why the jeans and the tight fitting shirt? Normally you were a suit or a tux not really nice fitting jeans." Chloe asked trying not to blush.

"Does my ass look that good in a pair of jeans?" He asked with a slow smirk as he kept on driving them down the road.

Chloe blushed brightly as she looked away from him. "Yes."

"You can always speak the truth with me as I have always all along with?" Lucifer said simply. "Now what do you want to do with me while I am wearing these tight fitting jeans hmm?"

"I want to bite your ass or dig my nails into your ass." She said blushing so brightly she looked almost like a tomato too.

Lucifer couldn't help the huge grin on his face over her words. "Really now?" He asked giving her a side look over her words.

Chloe didn't speak the rest of the drive as she hides her face from Lucifer's gaze.

"Your the only female who's ever told me that to my face in a way not even Edge has ever said that." He saw her confused but still blushing face as he parked his car. "She's a demon in hell who if you ever want her to teach you about whip's in the bedroom and not for torture. She is I hear a great teacher about those kinds of things." He shrugged his shoulders.


	10. Chloe learns something about Lucifer's wings.

Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer. "Did you and her?"

Lucifer turned and gave her a funny look. "Not that I can recall. If we ever did its been a few century's ago or more." He parked the car and got out. He walked around and opened her car door for her. He held out his hand to her. "My lady?"

Chloe placed her hand into Lucifer's and let him help her up out of the car. "So am I the only human you have taken flying?" She asked as she closed the door and leaned against it as she looked up at him.

Lucifer quietly chuckled before he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. "Your not human anymore Chloe. But you are the only person who isn't my sibling I will be taking flying right now." He took her arms and bring them up around his neck. "There are two ways we can do this. Both if we ever wanted to turn sexual."

Chloe leaned up on her tippy toes as she looked into his eyes deeply. "You turned them sexually didn't you?"

Lucifer couldn't help the grin as he placed his hands on her ass and hauled her up. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Chloe blushed brightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now I understand."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes well, the other way has its benefits too."

"You thought it out didn't you?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Yes but only with you. If we were naked and flying it be a whole lot more fun." He winked at her. Before he let his wings out and started up into the sky slowly into the air.

Chloe blushed brightly. "Pervert." She muttered softly as she buried her face into his neck.

Lucifer had a wicked smirk on his face before he patted her on her bottom. "Look around we are above the tree line."

Chloe looked away from him and tighten her hold on him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer chuckled softly as he felt her legs tighten around his waist. "Keep that up Chloe and our flight will turn sexual."

Chloe blushed brightly as she turned her head to look him in the face. "Sorry."

"I'm not." He said with a rather wicked smirk on his face. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Good and you know you have the wingspan of a condor?" She said with a soft smile. "Cute and suits you just a large wingspan though." She let her fingers reach out and lightly touch his wings.

Lucifer couldn't help the shudder that ran up his spine as he looked into her eyes. "Keep that up Chloe and we will be back on the ground and you naked." He said truthfully.

Chloe blushed. "Just from touching your wings?"

"Yes." He said simply as he landed and help her put her feet back down on the ground again. "Touch them again and see another part of me getting hard if not a little twitchy." He winked at her. "You get what I mean?"

"I make you more horny by touching the feather's and wings on your wings?" Chloe asked as a slow smile appeared on her face. "Good to know." She said giving him her own wicked smile back at him. "Turn around Lucifer."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her but he did what she asked of him.


	11. Lesson with a twist ending

Chloe ran her fingers lightly down Lucifer's feathers.

Lucifer's wings shuttered lightly. "Chloe?"

Chloe giggled softly. "This is fun." She said before she does it again.

"Chloe if you do that one more time. You will find your self being punished." He said trying to sound stern with his words.

Chloe giggled again before she did what he asked her not to do again.

Lucifer spun around quickly and lifted her off the ground and set her down on the hood of his car. He didn't stop there he had her pinned under him with only one of his hands holding her arms down. "I warned you, Chloe."

Chloe looked up into his eyes as she felt his lust rising between his legs and in his eyes too. "You did warn me, teacher."

Lucifer's lip's twitched before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. He pulled back to nibble on her bottom lip. "This should stop before we get anything going Chloe."

Chloe tilted her head slightly. "Why do you want to stop?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"I don't want to push you into something you don't really want to do Chloe." He said looking away from her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, you big idiot!" Chloe said bluntly.

Lucifer looked at her startled before a wicked grin appeared on his lips. Before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe moaned softly into his kiss.

Lucifer sat up as he let her sit up. But he didn't move away from her as he stood there between her legs. He held her crotch against him as he looked down at her. "Just say the word, Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly as she removed her shirt and tossed it into the front seat. "Does that answer you?" She asked looking back at him and noticing where his eyes seemed to be glued. "Really?" She rolled her eyes before she removed her bra and tossed it into the front seat with her shirt. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer reached up and rubbed his arm when Chloe pinched him hard. "Ow." He said as he finally looked Chloe in her eyes. "Sorry but your breasts are beautiful." He couldn't help the smile as he reached out and rubbed her breasts gently.

Chloe smiled softly. "Such a guy answer."

Lucifer looked up into her eyes. "But it's true very much so."

Chloe smiled at him. "Remove your shirt."

Lucifer leaned forward and kissed her nipple and licked it. He pulled back and removed his shirt and tossed it into the front seat with her shirt and bra. "Can I go back to my feast?" He wagged his eyebrow's.

Chloe blushed as she reached out and pulled back to her breast. She couldn't help the moan when she felt him start to suck on her nipples again. "My breasts aren't food you know."

Lucifer pulled back after a while as he smiled at her. "No, the real feast is still wearing pants and panties too."

Chloe turned beet red. "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I love you. Your even cuter when your blushing this red."

Chloe shook her head slightly before she pulled him towards her. "You really want to have sex with me?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Since we first met. That's never changed even now that I know my feelings."

Chloe kissed his nose. "Did you remember a condom?"

"Yes." He said with a wicked smirk.

Chloe laughed softly as she looked at him. "Do you think your car would mind if we had sex on the hood or inside it?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "It wouldn't mind inside, hood, or both even in the sky as well too." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed. "Three rounds, really?"

"Why not I am the devil after all." He smirked softly at her. "If you really want sex you should remove your pants and panties too." He stepped away from her to open the glove box.

Chloe hopped off the hood of his car and removed her pants and little red thong as well. Before she tossed them both in the front seat.

Lucifer saw the little red thong and couldn't help the wicked grin on his lips. "Minx." He said as his eyes flashed red. Before he stepped back over to her and helped her back onto the hood of the car.

Chloe grabbed the condom. "What did you expect the girlfriend of the devil to wear something else for panties?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "More like nothing. But that's an idea for another time." He winked at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "How about just thongs for now."

"You don't hear me complaining about either way?" He rubbed her upper thighs. "Though you could go without panties when you wear dresses on date nights only?"

Chloe sighed softly. "As a reward."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he rubbed her upper thighs aiming closely towards her center.

"You just want me to be ready for you always?" Her words at the end turned into a moan when his fingers ran across her pussy lips.

"In the future and when your not upset with me my queen." He said simply as his finger teased her nub and pressed into it as he kept on torturing it.

Chloe moaned louder as she shifted her hips towards him. "Why do you keep calling me that." Her words ended up with a squeal when she felt two of his fingers slipped inside of her.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Because I can see it." He chuckled softly as he kept on trusting his fingers inside of her over and over again. "But only when you want to accept the title and all those things."

Chloe looked up into his eyes as she looked up into his glowing red eyes. "For now just boyfriend and girlfriend my lustful devil. Is that okay?"

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her lip's as he pulled his two fingers out of her center. And then thrust three fingers back inside her as he tortured her nub with his thumb.

Chloe moaned loudly. "I take that as a yes." She said clinging to him as she sharply came into his hand.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean and sucking on them. As his eyes roamed over her lustfully as he eyed her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

Chloe smiled softly at him before she reached out and unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper as well too. "Come here Lucifer." She said with a smirk as she opened the condom.

Lucifer pushed his jeans down his hips to reveal he had gone commando for this. "Last chance Chloe." He whispered huskily.

Chloe looked at him annoyed as she slipped the condom down his cock slowly. "Come here I said."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he pulled her closer to him. He reached down as he took a hold of his cock and used it to tease her opening a couple of times. Before he slipped it inside of her before he slammed himself to the hilt bottoming himself inside her.

Chloe clung to him as she moaned one long low moan as she felt him bottom out inside her. She let her self catch her breath before she could speak. "Wow."

Lucifer's chuckle sounded a little forced as it ended with a groan. He took a breath before he spoke. "Yeah." He slowly trusted into her at first making sure she was okay with him being inside her.

Chloe sat up as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as she tried to thrust her hip's into his.

Lucifer quickly took over with his hands on her behind with one cheek in each hand. He kept on slamming into her over and over again.

Chloe shuttered on him as she felt as she came apart in his arms.

Lucifer didn't stop even as he felt his wings came out from his back.

Chloe's lip's turned up into a smirk as she reached out and teased a couple of his feather's with her fingers.

Lucifer's eyes went full devil as his thrust into harder and faster into her.

Chloe gasped at first when he started doing this before she started to groan.

Lucifer drove her closer and closer towards the edge and himself as well.

Chloe leaned forward and whispered hotly into his ear. "I love you Lucifer." She ended saying his name with a scream as she came hard digging her nails into the lower half of his neck.

Lucifer trusted into her a few more times before he came into her hard.

Chloe clung to him catching her breath and whispered softly. "Wow."

"Yeah!" Lucifer whispered back before he blinked and looked around. "Chloe?"

Chloe looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Don't look down." He said trying not to blush.

Chloe looked down and saw that they where a two or three miles above his car where they had started. Chloe blushed as she looked up into his face. "Naughty devilish angel."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he gently landed them back next to the car. Before he gently slipped out of her. "Sorry."

"About what?" Chloe asked confused.

"About the sex in the air?" Lucifer said simply.

"Clothes please and it was fun. Nothing wrong with that." Chloe said before she quickly pulled him back to her and kissed him on his lips. Before she pulled back and looked at him. "Air sex is hot but only when we aren't around anyone who can see us and call the cop's Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled as he grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. Before he whipped off his condom and got dressed.

Chloe smiled softly. "How about tomorrow night movie night at home with pizza."

Lucifer gave her a wicked look.

Chloe held up her hand. "With me and Trixie."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I would love to Chloe." He bent his head and kissed her forehead. "I would like a repeat of tonight again sometime soon."

Chloe looked up into his face. "As would eye just not tomorrow night." She giggled softly at the disappointment in his face. "When she is with us there might be no sex can you accept that?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "If I must." He chuckled softly. "Though in my dreams we will be making wild sex."

Chloe blushed as she looked into his eyes. "More so when we both leave as immortal's there can be more sex."

Lucifer grinned. "No condom's then?"

Chloe turned beet red. "Um, we will see."

Lucifer chuckled as he helped her into the car. He walked around and got into the driver side and started to drive them back into town.

A shadowy figure in white stepped out from behind the tree. And crossed their arms across there chest. "I wonder if he knows that condom failed him?"

A shadowy figure in red stepped out from behind the figure in white. "No, and ew your the one who had to do that Lucas."

Lucas chuckled as he pushed back the hood to reveal a tan male with blonde hair, cat-like eyes, and a wicked feline smirk as he looked at the person in red. "I rather strip you nude and have my way with you, Selena.

Selena pushed back her hood to reveal long black hair and her eyes took devilish glowing red eyes looking back at him. "Shut up stupid." She turned and walked away or well stomped away from him.

Lucas stood there chuckling as he watched her ass as she stormed away from him. He chuckled as he quickly went after her and swatted her ass. "You know you want me to bend you over and trust into you over and over until we both cum screaming my name."

Selena blushed before she elbowed him hard in the chest as she quickens her pace towards there time sphere.

Lucas chuckled softly as he followed her.

"Its time to return idiot." She said slipping inside the ship.

Lucas slipped in on his side. "You love me, Selena, I can smell your lust for me."

Selena glared darkly at him as she sent the sphere back to there time. "Your nose is broken." Were the last words heard as they vanished from sight as they returned to their time period or she could have killed him on the way who knows... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there will be another chapter dearies ;)


	12. Devil and kitty become one.

Once they arrived in there time period Selena got out and rolled her neck as she stepped away from it. A pair of white wings with a tint of blue and black appeared out of her back. "And you thought Lucas my dad wasn't the only one with wings." She let her condor sized wings vanish as she turned and face him.

Lucas looked like a cat hunting a canary and was about to eat it with cream.

Selena cleared her throat. "Eyes up here." She said pointing at her face.

Lucas blinked a couple of times. "Yeah, they are. Though you might want to turn around now babe."

"I am not your babe." She said sternly as she turned and smiled at her mom and dad walking towards her. "Mom I thought you were helping Uncle Michael locate something on the other side of the world?" She asked trying not to sound worried as she saw her mom and dad step closer towards her.

Chloe looked at her daughter with a stern look on her face. "I was heading out when your aunt Azarel showed up and told me what you were up to, young lady." She said sternly.

Lucifer couldn't help the slow grin on his face.

Selena looked at her father. "Daddy?" She asked her father cutely.

"Sorry, I'm not stepping in on this princess. But you are going to punish by your mother and I'm sure Lucas can come up with something too." He chuckled softly.

Selena looked confused. "He just came to help and its nothing." She shoved Lucas's arm off her shoulder when he placed it there.

Lucas grunted when he got elbowed in the stomach when he tried again to put his arm around her shoulders. "That hurt you know." He said sounding stern as he looked at her.

Selena looked up at him. "Good, then keep your hands to your self."

Lucas looked at Lucifer and shook his head slightly as Selena looked back at her mom.

Lucifer remembered the deal Lucas came to try and make with him. He only wanted his eldest daughter. He had tested the boy as did he have Edge test him non-sexual tests though. He made that rule pretty clear if he was going to do this deal with Lucas. He looked at his wife of all these years. He fell more in love with her every moment they spent together. Even waking up beside her caused him to grin his devilish grin as his mind thought of all the naughty things he wanted to do to his own wife. "You should tell her punishment."

Chloe blinked slightly. "You're going to watch your baby twin brother's next week while I and your dad have a date night. Along with your twin sister's kids as well too."

Selena's eyes grew wide. "MOM! That's six kids since I'm a triplet."

Chloe nodded her head before she kissed her daughter on her cheek. "That's your punishment." She turned and walked away as she called over her shoulder. "Come on my naughty little devil I can use your help with this. Besides, you will be handsomely rewarded."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Aren't I always?" He asked as they walked out arm in arm.

Once her mom and dad were out of the room. Selena turned and glared darkly at Lucas. "You told my aunt didn't you?"

"No, though you to have a lot of aunts and uncle's you know?" Lucas said simply.

"My father is the devil aka Satan himself." She said as her eyes flashed red as she glared at him. "Doesn't matter." She turned on her heel and started to walk away. "Go have fun with your dreams."

Lucas stepped towards her. "Ask me."

Selena stopped and looked at him. "Ask you what?"

"Ask me what I desire?" Lucas said as he stepped towards her and turned her right around to face him. "Or are you too scared to ask me?" He asked with a wicked smirk across his lips. "Come on chicken just ask me what I desire."

Selena growled at him as she looked him square in the eyes and asked him point blank. "Tell me what do you desire?"

Lucas grinned at her as he leaned forward. "You naked, moaning, groaning, withering in my bed with pleasure." He said licking his bottom lip slowly as he looked into her eyes as he spoke. "That's what I desire most of all."

Selena couldn't help the shudder that ran up her spine with those words. "Go take a cold shower and move on." She spun around quickly before she started to walk away quickly from him.

Lucas's eyes shimmered into golden feline eyes before they shifted back to normal. "Not bloody likely mouse." He said with a wicked grin on his face. Before he quietly followed after her as he stalked his little demoness towards her apartment building.

Selena made her way home. Once she was inside her apartment she locked the door behind her. She sighed as she rolled her neck as she stripped her clothes off as she walked naked into her bathroom. It wasn't long until steam came rolling out of the bathroom.

Lucas jumped up onto the fire escape. And walked on the outside the window that he opened carefully and quietly. He slipped inside and smirked softly seeing her clothes on the floor on a path towards her bathroom. He turned around and closed and locked the window behind him. He picked up all her discarded clothes and tossed them to the side as he waited for his prey to come out of the bathroom.

Selena came out a half an hour later wrapped in a bathrobe and padded barefoot towards her nice large bed. She stood there staring at it and sighed sadly as she knew she would go to bed alone again. "Why is every guy I want to date is affected by my powers?"

Lucas quietly walked up behind her as he pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket. He grabbed her quickly. "Not every guy is Lena."

Selena froze when she was grabbed suddenly. When she heard him speak as she wiggled about harshly. "Let me go pervert."

Lucas nipped her throat with his feline teeth before he whispered hotly into her ear. "Let me prove it, princess. Your choice I blindfold you or you blindfold me."

Selena turned and looked him in the face confused. "You know my powers affect everyone but my dad and mom. Though unlike my sister's Joan and Pen the effect I cause to people is far worse."

Lucas's lips twitched as he pointed at her phone. "Ask your father if his powers work on me or if yours ever worked on me. Or you can trust me right now and kiss me." He said as his eyes shifted into there golden feline eyes as he looked down at her lustfully.

Selena felt a shiver ran up her spine as she looked into his eyes. "Lucas?"

Lucas smiled at her before he took the blindfold and slipped it on her face before he kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you and I will prove it." He said took off her robe before he tossed it off to the side. "I knew you have a sexy body." He said lightly ran his fingers across her skin.

Selena shuttered before she bit her lip to keep in a moan when she felt him run a finger across her nipple.

"Very responsive?" Lucas said with a smirk. "I love it."

Selena moaned when Lucas cupped her mound and rubbed her. "Lucas!"

"What do you want?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"I... not sure?" Selena said quickly.

"Yes, you do." He said as he took a finger to tease her nub as she stood there before him.

Selena gasped as she took a step backward. Though she felt him keep on torturing her by following after her as she fell backward's on her bed. "Lucas."

Lucas chuckled softly as he slipped two fingers inside her. Before he started to trust them slowly into her.

Selena gasped as she felt her self going higher and higher in pleasure.

"You can come for me princess I know you can?" Lucas said with a feline grin on his face as he hovered over her as he watched her.

Selena bucked hard as she came almost screaming his name. She laid there for a moment as she gasped softly.

Lucas removed his fingers from her core as he licked them clean as he watched her. "Tasty little treat."

Selena blushed as she just laid there. "Pervert." She muttered softly still sounding a little out of breath.

Lucas knelt down before her feet as he gently pushed her legs apart.

"LUCAS!" Selena said as she felt her legs being pushed apart. "Um, don't you think that's a little soon?" She asked blushing.

Lucas chuckled softly. "I'm on my knee's not about to pound into you over and over again." He said leaning in towards her center so he could enjoy his feast.

Selena's fingers held onto tight to the sheets. "I'm not a feast."

Lucas chuckled softly before he started to lick out her pussy happily and deeply.

Selena moaned as she felt her self going higher and higher again.

Lucas jammed three fingers into her as he started to suck on her nub as he trusted his fingers into her over and over again.

Selena threw her head back as she arched sharply as she came for him with a scream as she came.

Lucas licked her up as he removed his fingers from her core before he licked and sucked them clean. After a while, he stood up and leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. "Sexy as hell."

Selena blushed as she slowly sat up and tilted her head slightly. "Your an idiot."

Lucas chuckled softly. "Far from it." He took her hand and placed it on his crotch. "You do this to me all the time princess."

Selena gasped as she felt his long, hard, and thick cock through his pants. "Um." She started to say something when she felt him step away and sit on the bed beside her. "Lucas?" She whispered softly.

Lucas smiled softly as he moved her to straddle his lap. He grabbed her phone and placed it in her hands. "Call him before I have my way with you princess." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Quickly though and you will remain on my lap too."

Selena blushed as she used his help to dial home. "Mom, can I talk to daddy?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Sure sweetheart, what is this about?"

"A perverted cat." Selena smacked Lucas when she felt him pitch her behind as she shifted closer to him.

"Sure and your sisters are looking forward to you babysitting as are all your younger siblings as well too?" Chloe added as she handed the phone over to Lucifer. "It's about her boyfriend she doesn't admit they are dating."

Selena rolled her eyes as she shifted on Lucas's lap.

"What can I help you with my little imp?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

"Dad, does your power or mine affect Lucas?" Selena asked as she felt her free hand being placed on Lucas's shoulder.

"No, I tried multi times trying to get my powers to affect him. He just says the one thing over and over again." Lucifer said simply. "He wants you in his life romanticly and sexually as well too."

"Oh?" Selena said softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I also had your uncle Michael double check and made sure he wasn't blessed into being like your mother was. It's just something about his own ability's that isn't affected by our more devilish powers. So if you want to date him, bang him, or whatever it is you want to do with him. Besides, kill him then go ahead and do that. Okay so does this help you at all my little imp?"

Selena smiled softly to her self. "Yeah, it does. I will call you or mom later about the babysitting I have a feline to deal with."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Have fun and stay safe unless you want baby imp kitty's right away." He said hanging up.

Selena put her phone down and quickly took off the blindfold. "So did you remember to bring a condom?" She asked as her eyes turned red as they stared back into his golden feline eyes.

Lucas smirked softly. "Before I came here I bought some."

Selena reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the box. "You know after this you owe me a real date."

Lucas smirked softly. "Really now?"

"Yes, really?" Selena said simply. "Maybe I don't want it to be just sex between us?"

Lucas leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. "Me neither."

Selena stood up and took the condom box from him and placed it on her nightstand. "Strip." She said simply.

"As you wish." He said softly as he stood up and stripped down to nothing before he sat back down.

Selena eyed his cock and saw how big it was. "Wow."

Lucas smirked at her. "You like it?" He asked as he reached down and took himself into hand and started to slowly stroke himself in front of her.

Selena kept her eyes on his movement as she licked her bottom lip slowly.

"Selena?" Lucas almost purred out. "Why don't you come here and have a little taste hmm? Get me nice and ready for the condom and you."

Selena slipped to her knee's before him and took a hold of his cock and slowly stroked him.

Lucas moaned softly as he watched her. "Tease."

Selena smiled softly as she leaned forward and slowly started to lick the tip of him before working her way down him slowly.

Lucas moaned even louder as he felt her teeth against his rod. "Selena?"

Selena giggled as she took him into her mouth and happily started to suck on him happily.

"I don't want to cum down your throat. I want to cum inside you." Lucas smiled as he looked down into her eyes. "Come here so we can finally work through this lust of ours."

Selena took a hard suck on him. Before she pulled off and stood up licking her bottom lip. She reached over and grabbed a condom and quickly slipped it onto him. She hovered her self over him as she looked down at him. "Lucas?"

Lucas placed his hands on her upper thighs and ran them up slowly to her waist. He moved her so she hovered over him. "I got you, princess."

Selena sat down and grabbed a hold of his cock and aimed it for her core. As she and Lucas both helped each other slide together. She gasped softly when they were finally whole. "Lucas?"

"You feel right princess?" Lucas said with a smile.

"You can say my name now Lucas?" Selena said wiggling her hip's slightly.

Lucas swatted her behind before he helped her to bounce on his lap as he trusted himself up into her over and over again.

Selena's hands were both on his shoulders as she dug into his skin as they took pleasure from the other one. As they both started to moan for each other over and over again.

Lucas turned them to where Selena was on her back on her bed. While Lucas pounded away over and over into her very core.

Selena moaned as she arched her back pushing her breasts into him and her hip's as well too. "More."

Lucas tilted her hip's up into his as he slammed into her over and over again. As he pushed them both towards that peak.

Selena arched her self hard as she came screaming his name for everyone in the apartment building to hear her.

Lucas slammed into her a couple more times before he came hard into what should have been his condom. It didn't click right at that moment that yes earlier they put on a condom. But that somewhere from when he slipped into her and he came inside of her. That the condom had vanished.

Selena smiled softly as she looked up into his face. "You still owe me dinner."

Lucas chuckled softly. "As you wish Lena." He pulled out of her and laid down beside her. "We should really do that again." He said after a long while.

Selena laughed softly as she closed her eyes. "Maybe." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Lucas smirked softly as he fell asleep as well.

Outside on the quiet street, a young man turned and looked at a man in a trench coat smoking a cig. "Deed is done?"

"Yeah, I made the condom vanished. It was a simple child's play. Why did you want to make sure he knocked her up mate?" He asked blowing out smoke at the other male.

"That's my problem not yours 'mate'. Now you can go back to your own time period." He said using his watch to shift the guy out of there. He turned and looked up at the moon as his left eye shifted into a red glowing feline eye. And his right eye shifted into a golden glowing eye. "All is well now grandfather." He said before he used his watch to vanish as well too.

THE END!


End file.
